


Both of us.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [79]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Protective Bellamy Blake, The 100 (TV) Season 2, Worried Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: “reader and Bellamy met on the ground and have secretly gained feelings for each other. In season 2 when all of the sh*t went down inside of mt. Weather, reader goes to look for Bellamy amidst everything to tell him that she loves him in case something happens. She finds him in a hallway, but Bellamy is rambling about how she needs to leave and be safe. Reader grabs ahold of him, he stops rambling, they look at each other in silence, reader can't manage to say anything so Bellamy just kisses her!”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 2





	Both of us.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** this was so cute to write

**YOUR POV**

I had not expected the whole Mount Weather ordeal to end this badly, to be so cruel and dark deep down under all the good food and the smiles and the knowledge; it made no sense, how people could be so gentle and ignore what was going on behind closed doors. I hated it there. I desperately wanted to leave; the more time I was inside the place, the closer I felt to my death. And I just couldn’t die. I had a lot to live for. And I had to tell Bellamy how I felt. Being away from him and seeing Maya and Jasper getting so close so fast, made me realize that, if I didn’t take my chances with Bellamy, I’d lose it all. I had hoped, in the beginning, that he’d show up one day, but now, as everything came into the light, I was glad he wasn’t here: he was strong and healthy and I was certain they’d have picked him first for that damned blood treatment. And then his marrow. And he’d die. And I’d rather die myself before seeing him be used like that. Before watching him die.

And then, out of nowhere, Jasper screamed his name while we were locked up in our dormitory. But it made no sense, how was Bellamy inside? And then they started taking us one by one and I was scared but never chosen. And I didn’t know what was worse: not knowing or being picked. We fought with all we had. And it looked like we were doing just fine when we realized Maya’s suit was about to die and she with it. And, just like that, Bellamy showed up. Always just on time.

\- “Here!” -he shouted from the trash disposal column we had at the back of the room- “Maya, come with me!”

\- “Bellamy?”

\- “No time for reunions, I can take her to another level so she can breathe.”

We crossed eyes for only a second, but knowing he was okay and he was here meant everything to me, so I didn’t waste Maya’s time talking, helping her inside with Jasper’s help, turning around just in time when the doors of the dormitory opened, pushing Jasper with them and closing the door, straightening myself. None of us would go down without a fight. Definitively not me. And not without seeing Bellamy again and being honest with him once and for all: no more dancing around my feelings, no more pretending that I wasn’t dying to kiss him. I’d just tell him the next time I saw him. Even if it meant getting my heart broken. Because not knowing was worse than being picked.

**\-----------------**

**BELLAMY’S POV**

I had to keep everyone safe, that was the reason I was in here, but the longer we waited for help from the outside, the harder everything seemed to become. I had seen Y/N and made sure she was one of the first to get to a safe place; I couldn’t afford to lose anyone but even less losing her. This was not the time to tell her but, the more I thought of having been on the verge of losing her, the more I realized I had to tell her how I felt before anything else went wrong, so that we both would have a chance to act on it and, maybe, live a little.

\- “What’s happening?”

\- “We are moving you somewhere else because they are doing swaps of every floor.”

\- “Okay.” -Miller nodded as he kept pushing the younger kids in front of him- “Anything I can do?”

\- “Keep them safe while I look for the rest.”

\- “You got it.”

I patted him on the shoulder, watching as he started moving into the new hiding spot, following a couple of adults that were willing to help us while another group took the other half of the kids. This had to work. It just had to. I hadn’t seen Y/N this time around, but I wanted to think she had just run from one place to another, looking back for just a moment before I started to walk away through the hallways, adjusting my cap and guard clothes, taking in a deep breath. Everything was going to be just fine.

\- “Bellamy!” -I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking I was making it up for a second- “Bellamy, wait!”

-“Y/N?”

\- “Wait!”

I turned around, seeing her running towards me, pushing the people on her way to the side, clearly worried expression taking over her features the closer she got and I feared something had happened to her so I rushed her way, meeting her in the middle of the hallway, holding her up as she regained her breath, unable not to feel pressured to push her away in fear someone would find her with me.

\- “Did anything happen?”

\- “No, it’s just…”

\- “Y/N, you have to go.” -I let go of her, trying to push her toward where the kids were leaving through- “You have to hide.”

\- “But…”

\- “No, no time, you have to go hide, you aren’t safe here, you could be found by one of these crazy people and they would…”

I was looking around us like a madman, making sure no guard was there when Y/N pulled on the collar of my jacket, efficiently shutting me up. And I knew I didn’t have time to waste, but nothing I did with her was ever a waste, but now she was in danger and still… all I could think of as I looked at her and she licked her lips, remaining quiet and just looking at me with something in her eyes I couldn’t read… all I could think of was… kissing her. And I knew I should’ve pushed her away to her safety and yet…

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. I just did. I was afraid, if I didn’t do it then, I never would; I was afraid something would happen to me and I’d die regretting just this one thing, regretting having never told her how wrapped around her finger she got me, how much I wanted her to be mine; I couldn’t die not knowing how her lips felt against mine. And, as soon as I did it, I feared she’d hate me and push me away, so I was about to pull away when she kissed me back; it only took her a second, a second long enough for me to overthink it all, but a second I’d relive time and time again if it got me where I was. She moved her hands to my shoulders, pulling me closer; I wasn’t sure who was more desperate for this kiss or who had been waiting the longest for it but all I wanted now was to get her out of there. As we pulled away to breathe, I came back to my senses, realizing she was still in danger.

\- “I need you to go, Y/N. I need you to be safe.”

\- “Promise me you’ll be careful.” -she moved back, focusing her eyes on mine with so much intensity, I thought she’d read my thoughts; I hoped she could- “Don’t be a hero.”

\- “Only to save you.”

\- “Don’t save me.” -she pulled me down to her again, murmuring against my lips before kissing me one last time- “Save us both.”

**Author's Note:**

> **🌸So? Thoughts, my loves?🌸**  
> 


End file.
